newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Początek: 14 zawodników, jesteście gotowi?!
Totalna Porażka: Klasyczny Wyścig Odcinek I Poprzedni <- -> Następny ---- Don: Witajcie w pierwszym odcinku nowego show! Niedługo zobaczymy 14 nowych zawodników w tym programie! Wszyscy przyjdą tutaj i będą biegać po Kanadzie, a co etap odpadnie jedna osoba. Więc po co zwlekać? Za chwilę zaczynamy Totalną Porażkę: Klasyczny Wyścig! ---- (Przywitanie zawodników) Don: Jesteśmy właśnie tutaj w Toronto, gdzie jeszcze dzisiaj zawodnicy rozpoczną swój pierwszy kurs. Na początek przywitajmy się z II obsadą, czyli Dakotą i Anną Marią! Samochodem przyjeżdżają obie dziewczyny, gdzie się biją. Dakota: To za to, że mnie spychnęłaś z autokaru w drodze do Miami! Anna Maria: Zamknij się przeklęta wiedźmo, w ogóle nie jesteś ładna! Dakota: Ty na miss też jakoś nie wyglądasz... Don próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Don: Halo, dziewczyny! Obie są dalej zajęte kłótnią. Don: DZIEWCZYNY! Nadajemy tu program! Anna Maria zerknęła na Dona. Anna Maria: A myślisz, że mnie to w ogóle obchodzi? Don: Nieważne, przywitajmy teraz B i Dawn! Dawn i B są na miejscu. Dawn (PZ): Poprzednio bardzo się smuciłam, że wyleciałam przez Scott'a :( Postaram się bardziej uważać na ludzi i być otwarta dla nich. Do dziewczyny podlatuje ptaszek. '''Cześć maluszku! B: ... Don: A ten tak zawsze? '''Następni przyszli Sam i Brick, Sam wypycha Brick'a, widać że się trochę zmienił, Anna Maria czuje coś do niego. Anna Maria: Siemasz przystojniaku Sam: Weź spadaj Dakota (PZ): Cholera, zapomniałam powiedzieć że z nim zerwałam... ale będą jaja. Sam (PZ): Przybyłem tu by się zemścić. Za moje porażki i potem najchętniej, zniszczyć Dakotę by zobaczyła czym jest cierpienie :) Następni przychodzą Shawn i Jasmine Jasmine: Super, że możemy razem wystąpić w sezonie! Shawn: Byleby Don nas nie rozdzielił Don: Niczego nie obiecuję Sam: Zamknij mordę Don! Jasmine obserwuje Sama i potrząsa głową. Jasmine (PZ): Nikogo nie znam. Mam nadzieję, że dojdą jeszcze Sky i Samey :) Don: A teraz zapowie się naprawdę ciekawie, bo oto przed państwem Sky i Dave! Nikogo nie widać, po pięciu minutach ci idą tylko z przekrzywionymi minami. Sky (PZ): Mam wyrzuty sumienia po tym co zrobiłam Dave'owi. Nie zasługuję na niego. Dave (PZ): Przez Sky stałem się imbecylem. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Muszę to jakoś zmienić. Don: Okay. Myślałem, że będzie jakaś bijatyka. Przed państwem Max i Topher! Topher wychodzi z telefonem, a Max czeka w limuzynie. Don konfiskuje telefon chłopakowi. Topher: EJ! Don: Zakaz kontaktowania się ze światem zewnętrznym. Topher: A gdzie Chris? Don: Kto to jest? Topher (PZ): Ten gościu jest lol z innej epoki. Max dalej jest w limuzynie. Don: Co z Max'em? Max (z limuzyny): Ciule! Wasz władca czeka aż mnie zaniesiecie przed tego lamerskiego prowadzącego! Don podchodzi do Jasmine. Don: On tak zawsze? Jasmine: Niestety... Don z niechęcią podchodzi do limuzyny i wyrzuca z niej Maxa. Potem wraca. Don: Czas zaprosić ostatnich zawodników, czyli bliźniaczki - Amy i Samey! Jasmine (PZ): Jednak będzie katastrofa -_- Żeby tylko nie walczyły, a nie, przepraszam, bliźniaczki takie już są. Anna Maria się niecierpliwi. Anna Maria: BEEP! tę BEEP! BEEP! i wreszcie wyjaśnij o co w tym syfie chodzi! Dakota: Może grzeczniej tapeciaro? Anna Maria: W ryj chcesz? Dakota: Mów do ręki, buzia nie słucha. :* Anna Maria: Tekst z Google? Ja jestem kreatywniejsza! Dakota wyśmiewa Annę, czarnowłosa rzuca się na blondynkę. Don: Aha, to one nie przychodzą? Ku jego zdziwieniu przychodzi Amy. Dakota: Which is which? Amy: Łotewa... dmucha w grzywę Don: Ej, a gdzie jest Samey? (Retrospekcja) Mama bliźniaczek: Kochane, gotowe na program? Samey: Tak mamo :) Amy: Nie wiem. W BEEP! to mam. Mama bliźniaczek: Amy! Ty na pewno nie jedziesz, jesteś niegrzeczna, wredna i do tej pory nie przeprosiłaś siostry za to, co jej zrobiłaś! Amy: BEEEEEP! Samey spuszcza głowę w dół, a Amy wpadła na pomysł. Amy: No dobra, przepraszam Samey. Samey: Ale ja jestem Sammy... Amy przedrzeźnia Samey. Amy: Nie! Ty będziesz zawsze gorszą kopią mnie! Niezależnie od tego, że jesteś lepsza ode mnie we wszystkim! Samey: A ja ci mówiłam, pomogę z biologii, a ty tylko mnie wyzywasz :( Znęcasz się nade mną, spróbuj się pogodzić. Amy podchodzi z skrzynią. Mama bliźniaczek: Samey, gotowa? Samey: Tak :) Nie, chyba zapomniałam o jednej bluzce. Amy: Jest w tej skrzyni, wejdź... Samey wchodzi do skrzyni, Amy zamyka ją na klucz. Amy: Haha ^^ Ucieka. (Koniec retrospekcji) Amy: Nie wiem. Don: Czyli możemy na nią nie czekać. Jasmine (PZ): Domyślam się, że ona coś jej zrobiła. Biedna Samey :( Don: To pora na wyzwanie! Wszyscy: Co? Don: Aaa ta, najpierw zasady. Będziecie ścigać się tak jak w Wariackim Wyścigu tylko bez par! Czyli sami, zdani na pastwę losu w Kanadzie. Jasmine: Zabrzmiało groźnie... Sam: Bo tak miało być! Don: Właśnie. Gdzieś tu znajdzie się pierwsza skrzynka. Gotowi? Do biegu? Start! Wszyscy biegną szukać skrzynki. ---- Podium: #Jasmine #Sam #Dakota Sam: Nie poddam się! Podium dobiega do skrzynki. Jasmine: Jesteście w Kanadzie, Toronto. Zadanie jest podobne jak w Wariackim Wyścigu. Tylko o co chodzi? Don: Witam! Oto wasza pierwsza wskazówka! Pierwszy etap będzie podobny do pierwszego etapu Wariackiego Wyścigu. Musicie albo przebiec się po schodach, do pokonania 144 pięter lub użycie windy. Jeśli druga opcja wyda się korzystniejsza, popełniacie ogromny błąd! Będziecie za karę musieli wtedy przejść po zęwnetrznym tarasie na szczycie wieży. Lęk wysokości? Oczywiście! Jeśli wykonacie jedno z tych zadań, ostatecznie zjedziecie po tyrolce, a na mecie zyskacie sobie miejsce. Powodzenia! Jasmine i Sam wybierają schody. Sam: Myślałem, że się odchudzasz, to już na schody nie biegniesz? Dakota (PZ): Oglądałam Wariacki Wyścig. Łatwiejsza jest opcja druga. Potem B i Brick wybierają schody. Sam: Ha ha, ten grubas będzie się wspinał. Jasmine (PZ): Co w niego wstąpiło? Na samym końcu Anna Maria i Max, Anna Maria się tapirowała, a "krasnal" stał. Max: Nikt nie będzie poganiał zła! Anna Maria (PZ): Serio? Ja tu przybyłam, by się porządnie wypucować i znaleźć chłopaka, nie latać i się pocić jak te świnie. Będę miała bekę z ryja Dakoty, jak ją zobaczę na mecie :D Decyzji nie dokonali: Sky, Dave, Amy, Anna Maria i Max. Amy: Hmmm... Patrzy na schody. Amy: Wolę windę ;) Sky i Dave patrzą na siebie. Sky: Schody? Dave: Dasz sobie radę sama, nie musisz znowu być koło mnie. Dave i Sky (PZ): Ech... to takie trudne. Złamałam/em jej serce. Ostatecznie Sky biegła po schodach, a Dave jechał windą. Shawn (PZ): Wiem, że to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale nadal boję się... tym razem potworów. Do tej pory pamiętam jak Jasmine zrobiła wieczór horrorów o tej tematyce. Potem przez tydzień leżałem u psychologa, ale sądzę, że już nie mam takiej obsesji jak na wyspie. Jasmine (PZ): Wiem, że to co zrobiłam Shawn'owi po programie było trochę podłe, ale w końcu pokonał swój lęk. Jak myślicie, da sobie radę? Po pięciu minutach Anna Maria została tylko jedyną osobą, która nie dokonała wyboru. Anna Maria: Niech już będzie ta durna winda. (Obecny ranking) #Jasmine - Schody #Sam - Schody #Brick - Schody #Dakota & Dawn & Dave - Winda #Sky - Schody #Amy & Shawn - Winda (zatrzasnęli się przez sabotaż Anny Marii) #B - Schody #Max & Anna Maria - Winda #Topher - Schody Jasmine pokonała już schody i łapie oddech, Sam ją wyprzedza. Sam: Pozdrowię cię jak już wygram :) Złapał się za pierwszą tyrolkę. Jasmine: Kurczę. Ciekawe gdzie Shawn? Pierwsza winda już doleciała, pierwsza trójka ma do pokonania taras. Dave: Ciekawe gdzie Sky? Dawn podchodzi do niego i czule klepie go po ramieniu. Dawn: Rozumiem, że sytuacja w poprzednich sezonach nie układała się wami między dobrze. Sky nie chciała dla ciebie źle. Dave: A ty... skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Dawn: Mam swoje sposoby :) "Lewituje" przez taras, czym zadziwia też Dakotę. Dakota (PZ): Hmmm, medytacja czyni mistrza, ale o takich efektach nie wiedziałam :) A tak, ojcu skończył się szmal na operacje, żebym znów się stała taka młoda i piękna jak kiedyś. Dlatego chcę mu się odwdzięczyć i przy okazji nie zostać wywaloną przez tego debila Sama. Dave: Hmmm, to tylko taras, nie żadne błoto. Dasz sobie radę! Sam uderzył się w policzek dla ocknięcia, Dawn pokonała taras i była trzecia co do wyboru tyrolki. Dawn: Powodzenia :) Jasmine: Dzięki :) Obie jednak zdecydowały, że pojadą na jednej tyrolce, a Brick'owi dali następną. (max 3, niestety) Brick (PZ): Trochę szkoda, że jest tu mało moich kumpli z czwartego sezonu, ale może kogoś poznam. Dakota pokonuje taras i zauważyła, że nie ma więcej tyrolek. Dakota: To sobie zaczekam... Z kieszeni wyjęła aparat i zrobiła sobie zdjęcie z widokiem tarasu. Dakota: Może jak wygram to rozwinę sobie studia fotograficzne? W sumie... patrzy na zdjęcie '''...jakość jest wysoka! :D '''Sky też jest obok. Sky: O matko, Dave! Podbiegła pod taras i uratowała Dave'a, który spadłby z dużej wysokości. Dave: Wow, dzięki o_O Ale czemu mi pomagasz? Sky: Ech, chcę to wszystko naprawić. Dave: Ale to przecież moja wina. Sky: Nie. Nasza. Postarajmy się razem i wszystko się ułoży. Dave (PZ): W sumie Sky ma rację. Przestałem wierzyć w siebie. Tyrolka - Sam skończył. Don: Gratuluję Sam! Zyskujesz pierwsze miejsce w tym etapie i niespodziankę! Wręcza mu Zieloną Kartę. Sam: Co ona robi? Don: Ma możliwość przeskoczenia jednego z zadań w przyszłych etapach. Sam (PZ): Ale fajnie >:-) Jasmine i Dawn - miejsce drugie i trzecie Don: Dobra, z racji z tego że remis a ja go nie chcę... Dawn ma drugie, a Jasmine trzecie. Kolejność alfabetyczna. Jasmine, mogłaś się urodzić jako Annabelle lub inaczej. Przestraszyłaś mnie trochę. No nic, cieszcie się ostatnimi miejscami na podium. Dawn: To i tak dobrze, nie? Jasmine: Spoczko, byleby Shawn nie wyleciał. Don: Miejsca w podium są zarezerwowane, więc warto walczyć o następne! Dwie tyrolki wróciły po drugiej stronie, ogólnie tor z tyrolkami wyglądał mniej więcej tak: (Z góry przepraszam za Painta ^^) thumb|left|400px Dakota: Powodzenia! Sky i Dave też wykorzystali okazję, żeby zjechać razem na jednej tyrolce. Obie ostatnie windy dojechały jednak razem, cała czwórka czekała na jakąkolwiek tyrolkę. Amy: Ty normalna jesteś?! Anna Maria: A ty to co? Amy: No ja przynajmniej nie niszczę sprzetów! Anna Maria: Zamknij tę mordę i nie kłapaj tyle, bo cię zjedzą motyle! Amy: Ładnie o sobie powiedziałaś BEEP!! Anna Maria: Odszczekaj to! Shawn strzelił facepalma, Max kibicował czarnowłosej. Amy (PZ): Za kogo ta prostytutka się uważa? Ja przynajmniej nie muszę wyglądać jak tapeta, żeby komukolwiek zaimponować. :'-) Okazało się, że Brick utkwił na drugiej części tyrolki. (tam, gdzie się wraca) Brick: Halo! Mógłby ktoś mi pomóc? Następujące miejsca... Don: Dave ma czwarte, Sky ma piąte, a Dakota ma szóste, coś za wolno biegłaś. Sam zaczął się śmiać. Dakota: Przynajmniej gram jeszcze :) Na tyrolce teraz jadą Shawn i Amy, którzy wypchnęli Maxa i Annę Marię. Kolejna tyrolka, o którą tym razem kłócą się Max i Topher. Były fan Chrisa wygrał walkę, a mikrus znów stał, oczekując na ustrojstwo. Max (PZ): Ten show jest ustawiony! Don: Ok, Amy ma siódme, Shawn ósme. A tam co? Topher pomógł Brick'owi. Topher (PZ): W sumie to nie mam żadnych planów na sezon. Nie chcę walczyć o stanowisko prowadzącego, bo na koniec to on obrywa najbardziej za wszystko. Wystarczy znaleźć tylko paru przyjaciół, a ten kadet wydaje się miły. Topher i Brick zjechali, tylko Topher dobiegł do mety wcześniej. Don: Wreszcie coś innego. Topher zyskuje miejsce dziewiąte, a Brick dziesiąte. Co oznacza, że tylko jeszcze Max, Anna Maria i B muszą tu dotrzeć! Na tyrolce jest już B, Don czeka tylko na Annę Marię. Anna Maria (PZ): To oznacza, że mogę spławić już pierwszego zawodnika. Żegnaj fioletowy! Przyjechała tyrolka. Max chce na nią wejść, ale Anna Maria podnosi go i zrzuca w dużej wysokości. Anna Maria: Powodzenia w szpitalu, frajerze! >:-) Max: AAAAAAAAA! Ty BEEP!! Anna Maria zjeżdża na tyrolce. Don: Hmmm, B ma już miejsce jedenaste, a Anna Maria dwunaste! Czyli chyba dziś jednak pożegnamy dwie osoby... Amy się uśmiechnęła perfidnie. Don: Samey... Nagle podjechał samochód i trąbnął. Ktoś z niego wysiada, a kierowca otwiera okno. Mama bliźniaczek: Przepraszam, że musiałam trąbnąć. opowiada gospodarzowi sytuację w domu Don: Oooo, to będzie ciekawe. W sumie miał to być odcinek bez eliminacji. szepcze do pani Don zadowolony odwraca się do uczestników. Don: No kochani, zmiana planów! Okazuje się, że nasza zguba się znalazła! Samey, możesz wyjść z auta! Samey wychodzi z auta. Jasmine, Shawn i Sky są zadowoleni, a Amy tupie nogą. Amy: A ja się na to BEEP! nie zgadzam! Ona nie może wystąpić! Don: Aha... jak ona nie może, to ty też ;) Świerszcz, Amy zmienia zdanie. Don: No i widzisz. Masz załatwione już 20 minut kary w następnym etapie. Amy: CO?! Don: Pomidor. Tak zakończył się pierwszy etap Totalnej Porażki: Klasycznego Wyścigu! Ekran się ściemnia. Ciekawostki: Ogólne, estetyka, o uczestnikach itp. *'Pogrubienie' oznacza czynność, opis itd. *Normalny tekst oznacza wypowiedź zawodnika. *''Annabelle'' jest nawiązaniem do horroru Annabelle (2014). Don powiedział tak do Jasmine, ponieważ przeraził się jej nieprzeciętnego wzrostu. *Po raz pierwszy w historii programu dochodzi do sytuacji, w której zawodnik miał pierwotnie wziąć udział w sezonie, ale nie mógł z powodu innych okoliczności, a dołącza pod koniec odcinka i doszedł do programu zaraz po eliminacji innego zawodnika. Błędy *Podczas gdy niektórzy zawodnicy zjechali z tyrolki razem, Don automatycznie przyznawał im miejsca. Wyjątkiem są Brick i Topher, którzy musieli biec do mety, aby otrzymać swoją pozycję. Zdanie od autora *Błędy są zrobione umyślnie, żeby były estetyczne i dodatkowo jak w klimacie Totalnej Porażki. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Prześladowcy z Wariatkowa Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Klasyczny Wyścig - Odcinki